


Stain and Blotchy

by Xx_The_Farting_Ballsack_xX (DaGoopa)



Category: Roblox (Video Game), Tower Heroes, Tower Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Based on a Roblox Game, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blotchy (Tower Heroes) - Freeform, Blotchy - Freeform, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Child Abuse, Cringe, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Underage, Family Issues, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Headcanon, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Stain, Stain (Tower Heroes) - Freeform, Tower Heroes (video game) - Freeform, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, tower heroes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaGoopa/pseuds/Xx_The_Farting_Ballsack_xX
Summary: Stain is fed up with his brother’s antics, and walks in on him in a compromising situation.—Based on my friend’s headcannons. As usual don’t like the tags don’t read.
Relationships: Blotchy (Tower Heroes)/ Stain (Tower Heroes), Blotchy/Stain
Kudos: 18





	Stain and Blotchy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another one of these. Why I write so many for this game, I have no idea. Cringe warning like usual, I fucking hate myself. Don’t expect me to write anything for any other series lol

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-“  
Stain resisted the urge to smack his little brother; after he made the gang *lose* a battle against the heroes today, *he* was beginning to *lose* his patience.  
“Shut up, wouldja?”  
“I-I’m so-l  
“I said *shut up*,” Stain made sure to repeat himself in a threatening tone.  
“But-“ Blotchy continued.  
“What part of shut up don’t you understand?”  
Before Blotchy could start up again, Stain grabbed him and pulled him up to face level, “I’m just about done with you for today, in case you haven’t noticed. Go to your room. If I hear so much as a peep from you, I’m going to have to manually put you back in your place.”  
And with that he dropped the boy and watched him turn tail and dash to his room.  
Stain rolled his eyes, and took a seat on the couch, which was covered with dried paint splatters and chip crumbs. His little brother really knew how to test his patience, especially after the day had already been going like crap. Blotchy was always a little punk, but he idolized Stain so much that he couldn’t do anything without him. He’d follow his older brother everywhere, and in the process he’d mess up all of his plans. And afterwards when he was scolded, he would cry like a baby. Stain couldn’t decide which was more annoying.  
Opening a new bag of chips, he leaned back, flipped on the crusty TV and promptly fell asleep. 

He woke up when a commercial for lemonade came on, the chipper tune blaring from the television. Groaning, he reached for the remote, but froze when he heard another sound coming from somewhere else.  
*Blotchy.*  
It must’ve been him who changed the channel, right? Without thinking, Stain willed himself to get up and go scold the little brat for messing with his crap. But upon reaching the door, the sound of Blotchy’s voice became...sobs? Stain slowly cracked it open, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy.  
What he saw was confusing at first, but the situation dawned on him after a few brief moments. Blotchy was straddling a pillow, weakly rutting into it like some kind of wild animal, still completely clothed (save for his hat) as he humped the mound.  
“Blotchy!”  
The boy ceased immediately and looked up, hugging the pillow over his chest as if to cover himself. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Stain approached his brother who cowered and backed away.  
“No! Please don’t hurt me!”  
“I *told* you *not* to bother me!” Stain practically growled.  
“I-I didn’t know you were awake...”  
“You *woke* me!”  
“I’m s-sorry! I just-“  
“You were just what? Humping your pillow like a little bitch? You’re such an embarrassment.”  
Blotchy began to sniffle, hugging the pillow tighter, “I d-do it when I get sad...I’m sorry it just... it feels g-good...”  
“It felt good huh?”  
Stain drew closer and gripped the boy by his scarf, tugging it off. He grabbed Blotchy’s arms and used the garment to bind his wrists behind his back.  
“Did it feel good when you made us lose?”  
“What are you d-doing?”

“You can’t even do this right, can you?” Stain smirked, the malice dripping from his tone, “Well then... little brother, I guess I’ll have to *show* you how to do it.”  
“H-Huh?”  
Without warning the older boy deftly snapped open his brother’s pants and pulled them down with a quick tug. Blotchy had begun to whine, confused and anxious, which Stain was all too happy to ignore. This would be the last time that his brother made a fool of himself.  
Upon exposing the boy’s underwear, Blotchy began to beg and tried to cross his legs to cover himself. Stain rolled his eyes when he saw the small wet spot staining the boy’s crotch.  
“Well, you’ve already made a mess here, haven’t you? That’s all you do, make messes for *other* people to clean up. We’re gonna have to change you out of these now, like some kind of *baby*.”  
Blotchy quieted down a bit, nervously watching as his brother removed his soiled undergarments and slid them off his legs. Despite how angry Stain seemed to be, Blotchy still trusted him to take care of him, and figured that was what he was going to do. In reality, he didn’t know anything about what he was doing before (aside from the fact that it felt really good!), and maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to let his competent older brother show him how to do it right.  
Stain noticed the sudden interest on Blotchy’s face, and smiled to himself. He remembered how eager the boy was to please because of how much he idolized him. The copious amount of trust that Blotchy blindly poured into his brother was oddly... tempting to test. How much would Blotchy be willing to do for him?  
His brother was half naked, gazing at him with those uncertain eyes, waiting for his next move. As much as he wanted to spank the little brat like he originally planned, it was turning him on... just a little bit. Something about betraying that trust was exciting him, even if it was his own poor, stupid, little brother.

He took a seat next to him, the bed shifting under his weight. Blotchy’s big eyes never left him; he was watching expectantly, waiting for his brother to show him something.  
“You want to make me happy, right?” Stain asked, changing his tone to sound more friendly to calm the little brag.  
“Y-yeah...”  
“Then I want you to watch what I do, so I can teach you how to do this. I promise you’ll feel really good, okay?”  
“Okay!” Blotchy chirped, his usual chipper voice returning. It didn’t take him long to recover from the scolding, as almost as if it never happened. It was so easy for him to forgive people, even with his hands tied behind his back and his shorts pulled down. How ridiculously *stupid* he was.  
Stain scoffed and unzipped his own pants, taking his half-hard length into his much larger hand.  
“First you gotta make sure it’s nice and hard,” Stain eyed his brother, who watched in awe. The boy looked from his own little prick to his brother’s, which was much larger.  
Stain laughed and began to slowly stroke himself to full hardness, enjoying how eager his little brother was to drink in the sight. Those big round eyes were locked onto him, watching intently, as if it was the most fascinating thing he’d ever seen.  
“Watch,” Stain instructed as he began to speed up, panting and groaning as he jerked himself off. Blotchy was silent watching the whole thing unfold, even when his brother squirted his juices out onto his own hand.  
“Ahh... Now Blotchy,” he shakily breathed out, “I want to see you try it. I’ll untie your hands, butI have a special challenge for you- don’t make any noise. Do you think you can do that?”  
“Okay!” Blotchy wriggled as his brother undid the knot in the scarf binding his wrists. Those happy little hands found their way to his hardened little cock, which he began rubbing at slowly, as if unsure what would happen.  
Stain decided to sit back and enjoy the show. It was time to see what his stupidly useless little pet could really do.  
Blotchy’s face was flushed, his breathing was hastening, but he kept his mouth shut as he tried to pick up his pace. It had only been moments, but the poor thing was already finding it hard to breathe.

Stain watched, a complacent smirk glued onto his face, as his darling little brother struggled to keep his mouth shut.  
“Does it feel good?”  
Blotchy reluctantly spoke up, “A-ah... I think so...”  
“Do you want some help Blotchy?”  
The boy hesitated before nodding his head. He probably wanted to do it all by himself to show his brother he was a big boy, but he wasn’t getting anywhere any time soon by himself.  
Stain chuckled and wrapped his hand around his little brother’s length, pumping it at a steady pace. Blotchy gasped and covered his mouth, suppressing some squeaks that that threatened to spill out.  
Stain’s eyes widened when his little brother came all over his already soiled hand, the pathetic little squirts mixing with his own. But the fact that the boy was squealing his brother’s name the entire time had sent an electric pulse through Stain’s body.  
“You couldn’t keep quiet Blotchy,” Stain chastised teasingly.  
“I’m s-sorry... it was so g-good...”  
“It’s okay, I’m proud of you. You did well.”  
“R-really?”  
“Yes. Very good. But if you want to do *better* you *have* to *help* me. I *really* need *your* help Blotchy,” Stain grunted in an attempt to suppress the laugh that welled up in his throat.  
“Y-you need my h-help? I mean- of course you do! What is it Stain?”  
“Watching... made me... all worked up, see? I need you to help me with it, please... do it for me Blotchy. I need you so bad,” he whined, trying his best to sound desperate.  
“Okay! What do I do?”  
Stain leaned back against a pillow and patted his lap, “I don’t know... it’s a big task... maybe you won’t be able to do it...”  
“I can!”  
“You need to put it in your mouth...”  
“W-what?!”  
Stain feigned a sigh, “I knew you couldn’t do it... I guess I’ll have to go ask someone else...”  
“N-no! I’ll do it!”  
That was fast. Stain smirked. *Gotcha*.  
“Wow, really? You’re so good Blotchy... just take a few licks and get used to it, okay?”  
Blotchy smiled and nodded, taking a tentative lick of his brother’s penis, feeling it with his hands. He gulped, “It’s so big... are you sure it will fit in my mouth?”

“If you try *really* hard Blotchy, you can do it, I know you can. You’ve got a *big* mouth,” Stain almost began to laugh at how obvious the exaggeration was.  
After a few glances, Blotchy opened his mouth wide and took it in. He wasn’t doing much until Stain instructed him to use his tongue and watch his teeth, and sooner or later it began to feel good. Very good, Stain noted as he pushed down on Blotchy’s head, forcing him to take in more. The boy initially gagged, but as usual, was eager to show his brother he could take on anything! Stain moaned as the warmth engulfed him, Blotchy was awfully pleasant when his mouth was full of something to keep him from talking.  
Soon his vision went blank and he filled the boy’s mouth with his cum, much to Blotchy’s surprise. He backed away, dribbles of the cum leaking out of his mouth, and he gagged to spit it out, but Stain tsk’d at him, a teasing grin on his face.  
“Swallow it like a good boy, I know you can.”  
Blotchy seemed uncertain, hesitating for a while, before doing as his brother told him to and swallowing the rest of the cum. He even went the extra mile and licked it off his hands, smiling at Stain when he finished.  
“Oh, so good. You’re amazing Blotchy. I have a special reward for you for being such a great brother.”  
Blotchy gasped and his smile widened, his eyes growing into saucers.  
“Wow! Really?”  
“Of course, of course,” Stain grinned as he pinned his little brother down on the bed, earning a surprised squeak from the boy, “I’m going to make you feel *really, really* good.”  
And with that said, he lifted Blotchy’s shirt enough to expose his belly, the skin soft, smooth and unmarked. He glided a long finger over it, making the boy squirm and giggle.  
“Haha!” Blotchy was giggling, and the sounds were sending those familiar sparks straight to his older brother’s groin. He licked his lips and pressed his face against the fresh skin, making the boy gasp and wiggle, his laughing loud and unceasing.

Stain silenced him with a kiss, muffling Blotchy’s cries of surprise and pulling him in close, forcefully invading his sibling’s warm and wet little mouth. Blotchy whined against the intrusion, squirming slightly, but eventually gave into the kiss, letting his older brother take control and run his tongue over his teeth and gums. When they pulled apart, Blotchy gasped for air, but Stain hurriedly brought him into another kiss, muffling his squeals.  
This time Blotchy seemed to struggle, which Stain ignored as he explored his brother’s mouth once more. As he released the boy, he attacked his neck, sucking and biting on the sensitive tender flesh there, Blotchy squealing and squirming in protest.  
“Ow! N-no! S-stop! Ah!”  
Stain only chuckled in response, biting down hard enough to leave a bruise on his brother’s neck, and making him cry out in the process. Ignoring any other pleas coming from the struggling boy, Stain kissed him again, rather roughly, enjoying the faint resistance against him. Blotchy went still when his ass was entered without warning, Stain thrusting in roughly and numbing the screams with another passionate kiss.  
He didn’t care if Blotchy was in pain, all he cared about what pushing as far as he could into the tight heat that was his “precious” little brother’s body. There was blood pooling out of the boy, which began coating his brother’s dick in red . Stain was surprised that this was Blotchy’s first time, he figured someone must have fucked some sense into the obnoxious little bastard before. However something about Blocthy being a virgin excited him further, and the horribly disgusting idea of deflowering his own baby brother, who loved him blindly, and watching him wither below him sparked flames inside his chest. And with those thoughts swirling in his head, Stain couldn’t help picking up his pace, making Blotchy shriek in pain. It wasn’t like anyone could hear him anyway.  
The adrenaline rush and burning fire in his belly drove the older boy to his peak as he filled his brother with a copious amount of thick, warm cum for the second time in a day.

Exhausted, he collapsed against the small shivering body beneath him, murmuring little praises to the broken boy. Finally, Blotchy had found a use, and one in which he was actually *very* useful. Stain willed himself up and gazed down at his brother, who was quivering and shaking, a mixture of cum and blood pouring out of his rump and staining the bed sheets. There was a thin line of drool dripping from his partly open mouth along with the remainder of the cum he had swallowed earlier. Even better yet, his neck and collar bone were peppered with a few deep dark bruises, which were sure to last.

Stain grinned and took in the sight, heaving a content sigh. It was beautiful. The view before him was a masterpiece better than any he had ever painted before. And he was sure that he just couldn’t wait to paint many more just like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any grammar mistakes  
> https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/771517566908235826/792582934069510165/image0.gif


End file.
